Welcome To Jack's Life
by roxan1930
Summary: Here's a little songfic. While surching for Jack the other Guardians here music come from his room and listening to it they can't help but feel bad.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RofG… TT_TT**

**Welcome To Jack's Life**

"And that's why I'm restricting you from drinking lemonade for at least three months!" Tooth told an elf who then burst out in tears and hugged the elf next to him who simply punched him in the face.

"Crikey, I know ya told me too much lemonade is bad for teeth but don't ya think you're takin' it a bit far, Sheila?" Bunny asked Tooth as he stared at the poor elf and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the little guy.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have some." North whispered to the elf who perked up but sadly Tooth heard too.

"North!" she yelled in a annoyed voice.

Suddenly Sandy poked his head in the middle of the circle the others had formed and used his sand to create a snowflake and a question mark.

"Ya wanna know there Frostbite is?" Bunny asked the tiny golden man who smiled and nodded.

"I haven't seen him for hours." Tooth piped up.

"Let's go look for him!" North boomed and marched off to who-knows-where and with a shrug the others followed.

They looked everywhere, including the kitchen, North's workshop, the room that held millions of music instruments as Jack liked to play them every now and then, wherever the yetis worked but Jack was not found in any of those places.

Finally they stood in front of the door of Jack's own room that North had placed there for whenever the winter spirit visited so he could stay for a while.

"Why did we come here last again?" Bunny asked the others who shrugged again.

"Hey guys, do you hear music too?" Tooth whispered and listening carefully they indeed heard some song playing.

They carefully opened the door and peeked through it and sure enough they saw Jack there, laying on his back on his back with a dull look on his face as his music played.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place?  
_

_Like somehow you just don't belong  
_

_And no one understands you  
_

The Guardians gasped.

Could it be possible Jack really felt that way?_  
_

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?  
_

_With the radio on turned up so loud  
_

_That no one hears you screaming  
_

"That why he puts music so loud so often?" North asked wide eyed, more to himself to the others but they heard and began to feel really bad.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me _

__They realized it was true.

While they liked to pretend to understand him they knew nothing about how he felt all the time.

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

__The Guardians looked at each other with worry.

Had Jack really suffered so much for those 300 years?

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Lyric provided by .com_

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over  
_

The Guardians looked at each other again but this time with shame instead of worry because after all, they were some of the ones who had made him feel so lonely.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding _

Wait.

Was that part about them?

Did Jack really think they just pretended to care?__

No you don't know what it's like 

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like to be like me  
_

There was the guilty feeling again.

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life  
_

The poor guy had gone through who-knows-what without anybody ever helping him and they all just already threw a fit at the smallest things possible.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok _

_Lyric provided by .com_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work it was always there _

_You don't know what it's like _

_What it's like _

Was that part directed _towards_ them?!

While there had been a time where they would've protested about it they now realized how true it really was.

When they had been chosen to bee Guardians they had been given a choice to make and they right from the start knew what they were supposed to do and how their powers worked.

Jack on the other hand had to figure everything out himself and fight for his memories.

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked _

_When you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life_

When the song was finished the Guardians stayed quiet and stood near the door, letting everything sink in.

They had always thought they understood Jack and they could relate to him as they had even more trouble but only now they realized just how easy they had always had it and how tough he had it while they just thought he was being a baby and complaining about nothing.

Tooth couldn't help herself and let her tears run freely down her cheeks.

Sandy laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, making her calm down a little.

Knowing what they had to do the four looked at each other one last time before running in the room and tackling the winter spirit who gave a startled yelp in surprise.

"Guys?" he asked in a confused tone as they all hugged him and were now all crying.

"Oh, Jack! I'm so sorry!" Tooth apologized, only confusing him more.

"She means for leaving you alone and thinking nothing out of it, mate. A-and I'm sorry too." Bunny explained before burying his face in Jack's snow-white hair.

Now he understood what was going on!

"G-guys-" he wanted to protest but North cut him off.

"My boy, only now have we truly realized how we should have been there for you. Please. Please let us make it up to you." The Russian man whispered sadly and by looking in his eyes and the eyes of the others Jack saw they all really meant it.

"Sure… Thank guys." the boy whispered back and together they sat there for the next few hours, hugging and enjoying each other's company.

**The End**

**Hey people! Could you guys please review and read my other stories and also PLEASE vote on my poll because I've got only two people who have voted yet and one of the was my-FREAKING-self while testing it out! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, JUST DO IT! Ahem… Sorry about that… um… Bye?**


End file.
